Finding My Way Home
by Sarah36396
Summary: Work in progress. When Olivia is stabbed she is forced to stay out of the field as Elliot leaves on a high profile case. His investigation will lead him to an old friend that might be able to help Olivia's lonely mood. Will things finally shape up for the two agents or is another heart ache around the corner? I suck at summary's. Eventually Olivia/Elliot. Calvin included.


**Well...I have been sucked into the Law and Order SVU universe. I have been watching episodes like crazy and absolutely fell in love with Calvin- I nearly balled whenever they took him away. So I have decided to make my own little story here. This does not follow the current time line and I don't own the characters. We start out about 8 months after the episode where Calvin was taken away. Enjoy. First chater might be a bit slow so I can get everything set up.**

Elliot sighed as he sat as his desk, tapping his pen against the growing stack of paper work he had yet to do. The normal bustle around him seemed to fade away as his mind wondered away from the office and back out into the fields. He was sick of sitting at his desk filling out paperwork. Cragen had yanked him out of the field after their last case; two young children had been the target of their father's sick obsession and Eliot had nearly beaten the crap out of him after the man had stabbed Olivia. Elliot had been ordered to work the desk for several weeks while Olivia had been sent home to rest. It was hard to sit around and do nothing, but it was even harder without his long time partner.

Elliot heaved a sigh as he scratched his neck and stood up, stretching and glancing at the clock. His stomach was telling him it was lunch time and the hands on the clock confirmed it. He grabbed his keys and wallet from his desk drawer before heading towards the elevator, ignoring Fin and Munch's greetings as they passed him. For once the elevator was empty so the ride down passed in silence, leaving him to his thoughts. Elliot wished he could do something that would let himself off the hook but he knew that Cragen was pretty mad at him. He also knew that is was his fault: He had already been mad at the sick bastard for touching his own children but whenever he attacked Olivia Elliot had snapped. He grabbed the man and threw him up against the wall, punching him in the stomach. He was ready to pound the man until Olivia pulled him away, telling him it wasn't worth getting his badge revocked. Elliot had reluctantly left the man to be arrested and helped comfort the two small children.

That thought made him think about his own children and he felt his temper rising once more. He still couldn't believe that Kathy had thrown him out of the house. It had been two months since she filed for divorce and he couldn't understand why. Sure he was working long hours but they had always made it work before. Thankfully she had allowed him to see the children whenever he wanted and that comforted him a little, but he still wasn't used to coming home and sitting across from his family every night. By time he made it to his car he was feeling depressed and he knew where he needed to go and he planned on going there, after he ate lunch.

. . . .

Olivia sighed as she once again glanced at the clock, her stomach rumbling. She knew it was well past 12 but she had no desire to make herself get up and eat. It had been two weeks since they saved two children from their father, two weeks since she had been stabbed in the arm. She was in disbelief when Cragen sent her home for a simple arm wound but now she realized it was a way to get back at Elliot- he had been ready to beat the crap out of the man. Unfortunetly for her that meant she got to sit at home and do absolutely nothing. Not even a year ago she would have welcomed the time off; She would have come home to Calvin's smiling face and they would have went to get ice cream. But now she sat alone in her empty house, the clock making the only sound from within the house. It had been nearly 8 months since they took Calvin away, 8 months since her heart had been ripped out of her chest.

Olivia had been in shock whenever Calvin was signed over to her- she had never had children and didn't know how to care for one. She had been afraid she wouldn't be able to Calvin, that he would lash out in anger like many children do. But it had taken less than two weeks for the boy to steal her heart and make himself at him. Olivia had never been more content than she had in the months Calvin had lived with her. She loved him like he was her own and now he was gone. His grandparents he promised he could call and write whenever he pleased but she had yet to hear a word from him. She tried contacting them once and they threated to report her for harassment. Now all she was left to do was sit and wonder if her little boy was ok.

A knock at the door yanked her from her thoughts and she rolled off the couch with a sigh, running a head through her hair. When she opened the door her eyebrows rose in surprise and she smiled. "Well hey there."

"Hey," Elliot smiled. "Been a while."

"Yeah, come in," Olivia opened the door wider and allowed him to come inside as she moved a stack of paperwork off the table. "Whatcha got?" She motioned towards the two bags he had in his hands.

"Chicken Salad, French Bread, Chips and soda. Figured it was about time to eat."

"I've been telling myself that for the last two hours," She smiled and grabbed two plates from the cabinets. "So you are right on time."

"I always have good timing." Elliot chuckled and sat the bags on the table. "How have you been Liv?"

"Bored. Bored out of my mind. There is absolutely nothing on tv, I have read every book I own, the house is spotless(for the most part), and my car is clean for once."

"Just think, you only have two more weeks before you can come back."

"Not helping," Olivia rolled her eyes as she sat a knife, spoon and two plates on the table. "And what about you? What have you been up to?"

"Paperwork. If he could get away with it I think Cragen would have me cleaning toilets."

"It can't be that bad."

"Oh, it is. There is a new stack every hour I think. It wasn't totally my fault- what was I supposed to let him do? Kill you?"

"You should have shot him, that is the first rule. You know that. But I am not shooting down your actions- he needed the crap beat out of him. Thanks, by the way."

"Anytime." Elliot smiled as they made themselves a plate then sat across from each other. "Anything else interesting happen around here?" He asked as he spotted Calvin's painting on the fridge.

"Nope. Just been sitting around and doing nothing."

"Excitng isn't it?" Elliot chuckled and the conversaton lulled as they ate in silence. They were nearly finished when Elliots phone started buzzing on the table and he sighed in annoyance. "Stabler speaking."

"We need you to come in. Now. We have a high profile case and we need you on it."

"Really?" Elliot rose his eyebrows in surprise. "I am with Benson. Want her to come in too?"

"No," Cragen snapped. "You. In. Now."

"Ok then." Elliot frowned and snapped the phone shut. "I've got to go in. Something came up."

"So not fair," Olivia whined. "How come you get to go back to work?"

"Sorry Liv." Elliot grabbed his trash and tossed it into her trash can before grabbing his keys. "I hate to cut lunch short."

"You are fine," Olivia followed him to the door before huggng him. "You keep yourself safe, ok? It was good seeing you."

"You too. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will. See ya."

"See ya." Olivia watched him walk to the elevator and then he was gone. She sighed as she shut her door and turned to her once more empty house. How much longer was she supposed to handle being alone? More than anything she wished Calvin was here but she knew that wasn't going to happen. This was the hand that had been dealt to her and she would have to deal with it, no matter how miserable a hand it might be.


End file.
